Sorry My Dearest
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: 'maaf' telah melupakanmu, 'maaf' telah membuatmu menderita. Bahkan sebanyak apapun penyesalanku dan kata 'maaf' tak akan membuatmu kembali. andaikan waktu dapat terulang… aku ingin menyambut senyum dirimu dengan senyumku dengan hangat untuk Mars Challenge


Summary : 'maaf' telah melupakanmu, 'maaf' telah membuatmu menderita. Bahkan sebanyak apapun penyesalanku dan kata 'maaf' tak akan membuatmu kembali waktu dapat terulang… aku ingin menyambut senyum dirimu dengan senyumku dengan hangat. PrisheXWoL slight VaanXTerra dan SquallXLightning

Desclaimer : Dissidia bukan punya Eqa. Kalau memang punya Eqa, Prishe dan WoL udah kujadikan sepasang kekasih! Lalu SquallXLightning, dan TerraXVaan huaaa aku pengen beneran ada!. #pikiranEqakacau!

Author note : mumpung lagi ada mood ya nulis aja sebelum lupa! **Untuk Mars Challenge 'Mars to Venus'** lalu kita bedoa.. SEMOGA SQUARE ENIX MENGELUARKAN DISSIDIA 014!

**Warning! : kemungkinan ada banyak Miss Typo dan OOC yang bertebaran layaknya kecoak di musim kawin! Semi-AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry my dearest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cosmos, Dewi harmoni. Chaos, Dewa kehancuran. Dua kekuatan itu bertarung di perang tiada akhir. Bersama dengan prajurit yang di datangkan dari berbagai dunia dan dimensi waktu, memperebutkan kekuasaan dan kebebasan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"ini adalah kisah cinta antar dua pajurit yang berbeda dunia"**

Sekarang aku mengingatnya, kenangan lama yang sudah lama tersegel didasar hatiku. Kenangan akan gadis yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta. Gadis yang memberiku kekuatan, gadis yang kusayangi dan juga… gadis yang membuatku mengerti arti dari kata hidup.

Semua telah berlalu… semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya demi dirimu. Bukan atas permintaan dan perintah Cosmos… tetapi demi dirimu.

'Maaf' mungkin itu tak pantas kuucapkan padamu

'maaf' membiarkanmu bersedih dihadapanku

Bahkan beribu-ribu kata penyesalanku tak dapat mengembalikanmu kesisiku. Gadis Elvaanku… gadis dengan senyum bagai sinar matahari

"Prishe…" gumamku memanggil namamu

"Prishe? Siapa itu?" Tanya Bartz padaku tetapi tetap tidak kuhiraukan

"maafkan aku Prishe…" sebuah airmata berhasil terjatuh dari kedua mataku. Teringat jelas detik-detik bersamamu… senyummu.. tawamu…

***Flashback***

"Namaku Prishe!" sahutmu menjulurkan tangan padaku. Kau tersenyum lebar, menerimaku apa adanya. "now, you're my friend! Nice to met'cha!"

Hanya tatapan kosong yang dapat kulontarkan. Kau tak peduli itu, dan membawaku pergi dari Old Chaos Shiren dan menuju Sanctuary.

"tak perlu malu... Let's go!" timpalmu dengan penuh senyuman

* * *

"oh, ayolah cosmos! Biarkan dia masuk kedalam pihakmu! Aku yakin dia tidak masalah dengan ini!" Prishe memohon pada Cosmos dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sungguh, kenapa ia mau repot-repot memohon pada seorang Godness untuk orang yang baru ia kenal?

"dimana kau menemukan kesatria ini, Prishe?"

"aku menemukannya saat perjalanan menuju kemari. Ayolah, Cosmos~" Prishe mulai memohon, wajah memelasnyapun ia pertahankan

" bagaimana menurutmu Shanttoto?" Tanya Cosmos pada wanita bertubuh kecil disampingnya.

"hoho… aku tak masalah, dia sangat cocok untuk kujadikan bahan eksperimen" jawab Shanttoto dengan tawa khasnya

"yay! Terima kasih Doctor!" Prishe melompat kegirangan

"baiklah.." Cosmos mengeluarkan cahaya sihir dari kedua telapak tangannya "dengan ini, maukah kau bersumpah menjadi prajuritku, mengalahkan Chaos dan mengakhiri konflik ini?" lalu dengan segera cahaya di kedua tangannya berpindah kedalam tubuhku, kurasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

"aku bersumpah akan menjadi prajuritmu, melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Prishe mendekatiku, menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat "selamat bergabung di prajurit Cosmos!" sambut Prishe dengan senyum ramah dan riang.

* * *

**Seandainya waktu dapat terulang… aku ingin menyambut senyum dirimu dengan senyumku dengan hangat**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, suasana Order Sanctuary tampak sepi, sangat sedikit hawa kehidupan disini. kulihat Prinshe sedang tertidur tak jauh dariku.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya.." sambut Cosmos padaku. Menyadari aku telah terbangun. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut seolah kejadian lalu tak pernah terjadi.

"…" diam, tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirku, seakan terkunci oleh sesuatu

Cosmos tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajah menuju Prishe yang sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu pilar. senyuman pengantar tidur, "kau tahu? Prishe jarang sekali tersenyum seperti itu dihadapan kami"

"maaf?"

"maksud Cosmos, sebelum ia bertemu kau, ia bahkan tidak terbuka pada kami." Jelas Shanttoto padaku. jengkel.

"…"

"aku ada permintaan padamu" Cosmos angkat bicara "kuharap kau mau menjadi teman Prishe. Entah sampai kapan… tetapi aku ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan padanya. Mungkin karena aku merasa dia sedikit kesepian…"

"perintahmu adalah tugasku, cosmos"

.

.

.

saat itu, aku belum menyadari perasaanku padamu. mataku hanya menatap kosong kearahmu yang tengah tertidur pulas. memang sedikit mengherankan, ditengah perang seperti ini, dia bisa tertidur pulas

* * *

Aku berjalan beriringan bersama Prishe di Empyreal Partadox. Sebuah tempat dengan berbagai macam Kristal dan terdapat Kristal merah raksasa ditengahnya. Tak luput pemandangan langit malam yang menghiasi tempat tersebut. Tempat ini adalah tujuan akhir dari patrolimu bersamanya sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary.

"hey… kamu benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun, huh?"

"tidak. itu tidak menggangguku." Jawabku " jika aku tetap bertarung maka, keberadaanku sebagai makhluk hidup akan lebih berarti. Walau tanpa ingatan sekalipun."

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Bertarung bukanlah sebuah patokan bahwa kau adalah makhluk hidup"

"lalu apa? Aku melakukannya untuk keselamatan Cosmos dan diriku sampai saat ini." Aku memandangi kristal merah besar dihadapanmu dengan tatapan hampa. "tanpa masa lalu.. apakah aku masih seorang makhluk hidup?"

Prishe mendekatiku, menatapku dengan wajah cemberutnya, "tentu saja!" lalu menepuk pipiku dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut " kau terbangun setiap hari'kan? Kau pikir, seseorang tanpa ingatan bukanlah makhluk hidup?"

Prishe menundukkan wajahnya… kedua bola mata birunya tampak sendu, "memang… kita akan melupakan sesuatu seperti ingatan.. melupakan apa yang kita pelajari begitu saja… ingatan masa lalu yang kau punya.. bukanlah sesuatu yang kau khawatirkan"

"lihatlah masa depan! Setiap kau melangkah adalah ingatan! " lalu ia menjauh darimu lalu memandangi bintang dilangit " kau tak memiliki masa lalu dan itu adalah sebuah fakta." Lalu ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum khasnya "tapi mulai sekarang kau harus merasakan ingatan! Kau tahu? Ingatan itu seperti sebuah buku…. Setiap lembar tertulis berbagai macam ingatanmu. Mulai dari kenangan senang, sedih bahkan yang memalukan sekalipun… akan tertulis di dalam lembaran buku ingatanmu!"

Aku terdiam mendengatkan penjelasannya yang sangat panjang. Sulit kucerna di kepalaku sekilas. Dari perkataannya, seolah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. ia masih menatap langit, "dengan perasaan akan ingatan dihatimu… itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa kau makhluk hidup."

"Prishe…"

"kau.. aku… Doctor Shanttoto… semuanya.. merasakan hal ini" sahutnya, " dengan perasaan ini… kami. Tidak, kita semua hidup hingga sekarang dan menjadi kuat. perasaan itulah yang mengajarkan kita kekuatan!"

"kau juga begitu?"

Prishe hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yeah…. Di tempat ini, bahkan aku tidak memiliki ingatan… aku hanya ingat namaku. Sisanya, semua tampak blur. Mungkin sedikit berbeda denganmu.. kau bahkan tak ingat siapa kau atau.. OH!" aku terkejut mendengar ia mendadak teriak dihadapanmu, "Itu dia! Kita bahkan tidak memberimu sebuah nama!"

Prishe berjalan membelakangi bermaksud menjauhiku, lalu terduduk memikirkan nama yang pantas diberikan padaku, "hampir saja aku lupa tentang itu! Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu nama dan aku akan memberiahukannya pada Cosmos dan semuanya!"

"hmmm…. Nama yang pantas… ayo pikirkan Prishe" gumamnya sendiri dengan kesal. Manit demi menit terus berlalu. Menunggunya yang sedang memberikan padaku. Aku memang tidak tertarik, namun niat tulusnya yang membuatku mau menerima nama yang diberikannya. Mungkin sekitar dua jam kemudian ia berteriak kencang, "nggg… ah! Aku dapat!" Prishe segera terbangun dan berlari mendekatiku. Agak berlebihan. Namun, aku menyukainya.

"ahh!" Prishe hampir saja terjatuh sesaat aku menahannya, "aku mendapatkannya! Aku memiliki sebuah nama yang pantas untukmu!". Prishe tersenyum padaku **(1)**

.

.

.

"Adam"

.

.

.

'Adam' Nama itu.. nama yang kau berikan. Nama yang selalu aku gunakan ketika aku bersamamu. Nama yang diberikan oleh gadis yang kusayangi. Nama yang akan kugunakan mulai sekarang.

"karena kau adalah makhluk yang tidak di summon Cosmos jadi kuanggap kau adalah manusia pertama di dunia ini! Hehe.." ujarnya penuh senyum

* * *

"Adam! Lihat ini! Bunganya mekar! Indah'kan?" sahutnya sambil membawa bunga liar yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Sungguh.. saat ini kami sedang menikmati suasana tenang kami di dekat Castle Cornelia. suasana taman bunga yang sangat luas, disertai beberapa reruntuhan Castle yang masih terlihat jelas dan juga pemandangan hamparan birunya laut yang luas.

Aku memandangi bunga tersebut… kecil dan berwarna putih. sangat tidak bersalah "… bunga ini…"

"huh?"

"…seperti dirimu…" jawabku pelan namun berhasil membuat wajahnya merah

Prishe tersenyum padaku lalu mendekatiku, "hey, Adam… aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu… tutup matamu!" sahutnya menyuruhku menutup mataku. Aku menutup mataku. Kurasakan ia meletakkan sesuatu diatas kepalaku, "kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sebuah rankaian mahkota bunga yang tersulam rapi terpampang diatas kepalaku. Senang rasanya, "Prishe…"

Prishe menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut –untuk anak hyperactive sepertinya-,"terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku.. Adam! Aku menyayangimu!" sahutnya riang. surai rambut violet miliknya bersinar diterka sinar matahari

.

.

.

wajah cantik

.

.

.

dan semangatnya

.

.

.

'berbeda'

.

.

.

Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu

* * *

**Seandainya waktu terhenti… aku ingin menghabiskan saat-saat itu lebih lama bersamamu.**

* * *

Kebahagiaanku bersama dengan Prishe hanya sesaat saja. Hingga Chaos berhasil mengendalikan para manikin imitasi dari kami. Ia memerintahkan para manikin, Gerland dan Garbrath untuk menyerang secara besar-basaran melawan kami. Pihak kami sangat terdesak, bahkan Shanttoto kehabisan kekuatan sihirnya melawan Garbrath.

"Doctor!" teriak Prishe pada Shanttoto yang sudah melemah. Mencoba mendekatinya yang hampir lenyap

"Cepat pergi! Selamatkan Cosmos!" teriaknya pada kami berdua. "aku akan menahannya selagi aku belum lenyap!"

"tapi.."

"cepat!"

"ayo Adam! Kita harus melindungi Cosmos!" Prishe menarik tanganku kembali menuju Order Sanctuary. Kulihat disana sudah ada Gerland yang siap menebaskan pedang besarnya kapan saja pada Cosmos

"Cosmos!" teriak Prishe lalu berlari menghalangi Gerland -mencoba melindungi Cosmos- "Banisga!" ia mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menjauhi Gerland, "lawan aku terlebih dahulu!" ia memulai serangan tendangannya

"Prishe!" teriakku pada Prishe aku mengambil tamengku dan pedangku, mencoba membantu Prishe melawan Gerland.

Prishe mencoba bertahan… bahkan Cosmos semakin melemah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan aku tak sanggup melawan Gerland seorang diri.

"Adam!" teriakan Prise membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, kusadari Gerland sudah bersiap membunuhku "kubunuh kau… prajurit Cosmos.."  
**(2)**

**End Flashback**

* * *

"hey! kau kenapa?" tanya Zidane sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah wajahku. Bocah setengah monyet itu terus melambaikan tangannya.

"tidak." Jawabku singkat, "apa kalian semua sudah mendapatkan Crystal kalian masing-masing?" tanyaku pada semua orang yang berkumpul di sekelilingku. semua mengangguk 'ya' dan menunjukkan Crystal mereka.

"WoL, kau masih sanggup memimpin kami?" tanya Terra padaku, wajah gadis itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "apakah kau mengingat sesuatu? wajahmu tampak pucat." jelasnya

"aku baik-baik saja." jawabku singkat. "sekarang, ayo kita kalahkan Chaos. dan kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya kita berada."

* * *

"selamat datang... prajurit Cosmos.." sambut Chaos yang duduk di kursi singasana miliknya, tidak satupun dari kata-katanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran

"kami datang... untuk mangakhiri semua ini!" teriak Barz pada Chaos. Ia sudah siap dengan '**imitation** **Squall's** **gunblade**' **(3)**

"dan kembali ke dunia kami masing-masing!" tambah Zidane yang sudah siap dengan kedua pedangnya

.

.

.

'semua ini bukan hanya demi Cosmos'

.

.

.

'juga bukan karena ingin balas dendam atas kekalahan kami selama ini'

.

.

.

'ini demi orang yang kusayangi'

.

.

.

'Prishe'

.

.

.

mungkin perang yang sudah berulang terus-menerus ini sudah berakhir. Chaos sudah dikalahkan, dan kami semua berkumpul disuatu padang bunga yang luas... tunggu, bukankah ini adalah wilayah reruntuhan Castle Cornelia?

angin semilir berhembus perlahan menenangkan jiwa, walau sering berada di tempat ini, aku terus terpesona akan keindahannya **(4)**. aku berhalusinasi akan kebersamaanku dengan gadis itu...

"Vaan... dunia ini sudah damai" gumam Terra memandang hamparan bunga dan langit biru yang membentang sangat luas, "jika kau disini, apa yang akan kau katakan? aku rindu padamu... maaf telah melupakanmu..." dan setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih tersebut

"Light.." gumam Squall kemudian, menatap jauh hamparan bunga mawar, kelopak mawar berterbangan. tangannya menyentuh sebagian kelopak bunga itu dan berubah menjadi sebuah bulu sayap berwarna putih, "inikah yang kau inginkan? ketika kita tak bisa bersama kembali?"

"Prishe..." gumamku memandangi bunga yang sama, bunga yang kau rangkai menjadi sebuah mahkota bunga. "maaf telah melupakanmu..."

"terima kasih" sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul dihadapan kami, Cosmos muncul diantara cahaya hangat tersebut. "dengan ini kalian bisa kembali ke dunia kalian masing-masing"

"tunggu Cosmos!" sahut Terra pada Cosmos, "aku... aku **tidak** ingin kembali ke duniaku!" air matanya membasahi kedua pipi miliknya. "aku ingin bertemu Vaan! kumohon..."

"biarkan aku pergi ke dunia Lightning! aku ingin berjumpa dengannya..." Squall angkat bicara. telapak tangannya ia kepal erat, menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap

"tapi jika kalian pergi kesana, kalian tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia kalian sendiri." jelas Cosmos

"Cosmos!" teriakku pada Cosmos, " Ijinkan aku pergi ke tempat Prishe!"

"Warrior of Light.. **(5)**"gumam Terra dan Squall, tak disangka oleh mereka menyebutkan nama seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenal mereka sama sekali

"namaku bukanlah Warrior of Light!" titahku pada semua orang, termasuk Cosmos. "Namaku... nama yang sudah diberikan oleh Prishe.." gumamku sendiri. mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya "namaku adalah Adam!"

"A-Adam?"

"ya, namaku Adam! dan Cosmos, ini permohonanku yang terakhir. ijinkan aku hidup bersama Prishe! gadis yang membawaku ke pihakmu!" timpalku menatap dengan tatapan yakin

"kami juga! Cosmos!" tambah Terra dan Squall

Cosmos hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak yakin. Sang dewi hanya terdiam memikirkan kebaikan dari para prajurit tersebut. "itu yang kalian inginkan..." gumamnya lalu kembali menatap ketiga prajurit yang masih memohon " baiklah… tapi kalian tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kalian masing-masing."

"terima kasih.."

* * *

**Aku akan mencarimu**

**Aku akan menemukanmu**

**Aku akan mengucapkan maaf**

**dan Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi.**

* * *

**-Another world-**

**Elvaan Village**

Disebuah hamparan padang bunga yang luas, seorang Gadis Elvaan menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong, ia teringat akan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, 'aku dan dia berbeda dunia' batinnya sedih

mencoba tegar, ia mencubit kedua pipinya dengan sangat keras "gyaaa! sakit!" lalu melepaskan cubitannya 'aku harus pulang sebelum Doctor menceramahiku lagi' iapun segera beranjak pergi

"Prishe..." panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. serentak baginya segera membalikkan badannya 'suara ini.. tidak mungkin'

"A-Adam?"

"Kau merindukanku Prishe?"

Prishe yang masih terkejut mencoba menahan tangisnya"hiks... Adam... kupikir... kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.."

"Cosmos menang... tidak, Kita semua menang" sahut Adam mencoba mendekati Prishe

"Ini... nyata..'kan?" Prishe mencoba memeluk Adam dengan kedua tangannya

"maafkan aku..." bisik Adam lalu membalas pelukan Prishe, " sekarang aku bisa bersamamu"

"Aku mencintaimu"

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

GAJE YA? ini keterangan diatas...

**(1) di dissidia 012, Prishe yang memberikan nama pada Warrior Of light, berhubung SE suka nge-Troll. nama asli WoL tak pernah dipublikasikan, nama 'Adam' adalah hasil karangan Eqa**

**(2) Gerland tak pernah menyebutkan nama masing-masing prajurit Cosmos, sehingga ia selalu memanggil semua musuhnya dengan sebutan 'prajurit Cosmos'**

**(3) kekuatan Bartz adalah meniru senjata orang yang sudah kenal dekat dengannya**

**(4) cuplikan terakhir dari Dissidia setelah mengalahkan Chaos (Story) mereka akan kembali ke padang bunga Castle Cornelia sebelum kembali kedunia masing-masing**

**(5) Warrior Of Light adalah nama resmi 'Adam' di Dissidia 012**

yup sekian dari Eqa! dan makasih **El Ghashinia **sudah memberi saran untuk ikut Challenge~

minta Ripiu ya!


End file.
